


We are responsible for those, whom...

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now you always have to remember the consequences of decisions made and think, before you make a move, where it'll lead both of you.</p><p>И теперь приходится всегда помнить о последствиях принимаемых решений и думать, прежде чем сделать шаг, куда он приведет их обоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

***  
\- Харви… занят? – вопрос явно риторический, если учесть заваленные бумагами стол, диван и журнальный столик. Не дожидаясь ответа, Майк сдвигает часть коробок с документами в сторону, присаживаясь на край.  
\- Да что-то с помощниками в последнее время ерунда какая-то, - отложив папку с очередными показаниями в сторону, отзывается он, - уходят, остаются, возвращаются, учатся… В итоге – все приходится делать самому…  
\- Помочь? – как-то рассеянно интересует Малой, уже бросив пиджак на спинку кресла. Харви морщится от привычной небрежности бывшего личного помощника, но этот ритуал уже кажется неизбывным, как кнопки с открывалкой.  
\- Тебя Рейчел из дома выставила, - делая приглашающий жест и возвращаясь к показаниям одного из ответчиков по делу, предполагает он, - или ты ищешь предлог, чтобы задержаться?  
Не фокусируясь на документе, что держит в руках, Майк молчит – давно перестав испытывать неловкость оттого, что Харви видит его насквозь, просто собирается с мыслями.   
\- Хочешь совет…  
\- Это – не к тебе, я помню, - перебивает было он, на что Харви, помедлив в ожидании не последовавшего продолжения, говорит так, будто реплики Майка и вовсе не звучало.  
\- Хочешь совет – дай себе время, а еще лучше и пространство для маневра…  
\- Делишься собственным опытом? – внезапно веселится тот.  
\- Ты о Скотти…  
\- И о Зоуи… Донна уже ушла, - добавляет он, верно проследив направление и конечную цель многообещающего взгляда Харви.  
Тот усмехается, - Вовремя… Вы слишком поторопились все вернуть «как было», а между прочим – ничего уже не станет, как «раньше»… - бросив взгляд на документ в своей руке и с сожалением отложив его в сторону, Харви продолжает, - И инициатива была ее, а ты – сделал над собой усилие. – Малой хмурится, не желая вслух признавать очевидного. Как всегда, Харви прав – мысли роятся в голове, сменяясь картинками и сливаясь, по сути, в один нехитрый вопрос – о чем еще она не рассказала… Ему все еще удается заставлять себя не думать, но с каждым разом все труднее…  
\- Ладно, Харви, ты прав – советы по поводу женщин, действительно, не твое… Давай работать…  
\- Опасаешься, что если уйдешь от нее сейчас, Рейчел раскроет твой секрет…   
\- Я бы не вернулся, если бы поверил в это, - отговаривается он, погружаясь в изучение показаний и меняя тему, - Что я ищу?  
\- Нестыковки и несоответствия, любые, - отзывается Харви, в свою очередь возвращаясь к отложенным бумагам и все-таки не удерживаясь от комментария, - а ты – и не вернулся… - заставляя Малого в удивлении поднять глаза.  
\- То есть?   
\- Майк, я – не психоаналитик и у меня нет никакого желания копаться в вашей с Рейчел жизни…   
\- Не я это начал…  
\- Да? Твоя постная мина сделала это за тебя! Мы только что отвязались от КЦБ, мне совсем не улыбается быть втянутым в еще какой-нибудь дурацкий иск из-за того, что у тебя проблемы с девушкой!   
\- У нас с Рейчел – все знормально! – в запальчивости бросает Майк, тут же об этом жалея под чуть, совсем капельку, снисходительным взглядом Харви.  
\- Ты ее так и не простил… уговорил сам себя – это да, а вот все остальное не вышло… И – не выходит, вот что главное…  
Да, не выходит, хотя они оба очень стараются… может даже – слишком… Это им и мешает, все получается преувеличенно и напоказ – не в меру предупредительная Рейчел, готовая исполнить почти любое его пожелание… почти – Майк проверял. И сам он, не желая казаться злопамятным, заставляет себя промолчать, как сегодня утром, например, чтобы не обидеть, не задеть случайным словом… Все это крутится в голове, мешая сосредоточиться на деле, хотя Майк старательно вчитывается в показания, пока в глазах не начинает двоиться.  
\- Передохни, усердный ты наш, - Харви двигает в его сторону чашку кофе, - зазнобе своей позвони, твой телефон уже раза три неприличные звуки издавал, - будто в насмешку его телефон снова вибрирует, - вот опять…   
Да, три пропущенных от Рейчел и новый входящий от нее же…Майк раздумывает слишком долго для простого промедления.  
\- Рейчел…нет, еще в конторе. Харви понадобилась помощь с делом… - тот усмехается, слушая бормотание Малого, - нет… не нужно меня ждать. Просто – ложись, да… - он сбрасывает звонок и успевает перехватить усмешку Харви. – Лучше молчи!  
\- А я разве что-то сказал? Ты все показания проштудировал, трудоголик? Если уж вызвался помочь…  
\- Сейчас, - проведя ладонью по лицу, Майк поднимается, подходя к окну, Харви останавливается рядом.  
\- Майк, дело не в том, что и как ты ей говоришь…   
\- А в том – о чем я умалчиваю, - кивает он, - ты прав, у нас не клеится, но причина, скорее, во мне… Рейчел так старается…  
\- Мы со Скотти тоже очень старались…- неожиданно рассказывает Харви, - и между нами не было ничего настолько непреодолимого, как у вас. И тем не менее – где она сейчас, ты знаешь. Это неизбежно, наша работа основывается на простой истине, что все кругом лгут… главное, эту ложь разгадать вовремя и обыграть в свою пользу, при случае.   
\- Это жестоко…  
\- Зато справедливо, - отрезает Харви, - признайся уже себе, что не бросаешь мисс Зейн вовсе не из-за «большой и чистой»…  
\- Если бы я хотя бы секунду думал так о ней, - вполоборота повернувшись к нему, отзывается Малой, - мы не были бы вместе. Нет, я уверен – Рейчел никому и никогда ничего не расскажет.  
\- Никогда не говори «никогда», Майк, - глядя на сверкающий за окном город, откликается Харви, - тебя тут же непременно переубедят в обратном.  
  
Стук ее каблуков гулко резонирует от стен пустого коридора, чуть повернувшись на звук, Харви ждет, с непонятным выражением на лице. Майк возвращается к коробкам с документами, пытаясь выглядеть очень погруженным в работу.   
\- Харви… - ровный тон Джессики всегда вызывает у него мурашки, потому обычно за этим следует что-то очень поганое, в смысле новостей. – Хорошо, что ты еще здесь… - ну еще бы! А если бы Харви был «не здесь», было бы еще лучше. Повернув голову, Джессика натыкается взглядом на притихшего у коробок с документами Малого, - Майк… прекрасно…   
Этот голос и то, как она смотрит на Майка, заставляет Харви вмешаться, потому что – Малой, того и гляди, сморозит что-нибудь слишком умное.  
\- Майк вызвался помочь мне с показаниями по Apple-group, он быстрее отыщет несоответствие, если оно есть.   
\- Да – он это может… - Джессика не сводит взгляда с Майка. – С его-то талантами.  
\- Что я сделал не так? – Майк опережает его на какие-то секунды, Харви поджимает губы, молча ожидая ответа Джессики.  
\- Логан Сандерс планирует подать в суд…  
\- На нас? – уточняет Харви, - по поводу?  
\- О! Их у него масса, не правда ли, Харви? Ты выпер его под зад коленкой, даже не потрудившись меня поставить в известность, а теперь имеешь наглость…  
\- Я всегда ее имею, Джессика! – перебивает второй именной партнер, - а Логан – сволочь и тряпка, гадит исподтишка. Майк-то здесь при чем?  
\- Так ты не понял… Логан подает иск на фирму, но его цель и объект иска…  
\- Я… - вставляет Майк, - Джессика, простите…   
\- Не проси прощения, лучше сделай так, чтобы попытки подать заявление провалились! И сделай это быстро!   
Проводив Джессику нехорошим взглядом, Харви откладывает изучаемые документы в сторону.  
\- Давай… - Малой в недоумении поднимает глаза, - Что?   
\- Надо выработать стратегию, а то и несколько… - глядя на него, произносит Харви, - только не предлагай еще раз ему навалять! – вовремя захлопнув рот, Майк бурчит нечто невразумительное. – Потому что, Майк, это не – удачная стратегия, а уголовно-наказуемое деяние! И следующее, что ты от него получишь, будет повестка в суд за нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений… Я встречусь с ним завтра… - быстрый взгляд на часы дает понять, что это самое «завтра» наступило уже несколько часов назад, - сегодня утром…   
\- Я с тобой! – вскидывается тот.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да! Харви, я втянул в это тебя и нашу фирму! Эта разборка – наше с Логаном дело и я…  
\- Это  _было_  вашим делом, Майк, - он останавливается рядом, - пока Логан не сделал его  _нашим_ , сначала отказавшись от адвокатской тайны для КЦБ, а теперь и это…   
\- Я пойду с тобой, - упрямится Малой, - обещаю держать себя в руках.  
\- Обещаешь? – брови Харви ползут вверх. Майк закатывает глаза, - тебе что, слово бойскаута дать?  
\- Ты не был бойскаутом, - ухмыляется тот.  
\- Не был, - соглашается Майк, - но слово сдержу…  
  
  
\- Донна, что происходит?! – встревоженная и старательно пытающаяся это скрыть, а оттого – еще более вздрюченная, Рейчел едва ли не силком затаскивает ту в свой кабинет. – Майк не ночевал дома, сказал, что должен помочь Харви с делом.   
\- Раз он так сказал – значит, так оно и есть, - рассудительно замечает Донна, - милая, ты спала? Выглядишь утомленной… Вам с Майком стоит немного поумерить прыть…  
\- Ох, Донна… Ничего не выходит, - она прячет лицо в ладонях, стараясь не расплакаться.  
\- В смысле – у тебя или у Майка? Он еще слишком молод, чтобы физиология стала проблемой, - с показной озабоченностью произносит Донна, - хотя, нервная работа, напряжение, слушанья в суде… Кого хочешь подкосит…  
\- Нет…- Рейчел улыбается против воли, - до этого еще не дошло…  
\- Между вами, тобой и Майком, все хорошо?  
\- Наверное… - растерянно пожимает плечами та, - иногда мне кажется, что все просто чудесно… а временами… Он молчит, Донна, и смотрит иногда так, словно мы – чужие…  
\- Я уже говорила и повторю снова – дай ему время! Вы помирились, но до  _жили долго и счастливо_  еще далеко.   
\- Но я же…  
\- Рейч, послушай меня, - перехватив ее руки, Донна присаживается рядом, - чем больше ты станешь наседать, тем хуже у вас все пойдет. Оставь его в покое, дай смириться с тем, что он нарисовал в своей очень умной голове. И не кивай на его  _прецедент_  с Тэссой, вы тогда были никем друг другу… Да и она – просто оказалась под рукой, ты могла бы быть на ее месте…   
\- Но я отказалась… Что мне делать, Донна?   
\- Переключись, иначе ты просто свихнешься. Займись каким-нибудь делом…  
\- Каким? Донна, с тех пор, как Майк вернулся, Харви будто позабыл о том, что я – существую!  
\- Чудесно! – тут же находится Донна, - тогда погрузись с головой в учебу, это очень полезно, говорят, можно диплом с отличием получить…  
Улыбаясь, Рейчел вытирает следы размазанной слезами косметики, поправляя макияж, - так что за важное и секретное дело, над которым Майк и Харви всю ночь корпели? Харви должны были доставить свидетельские показания по делу Apple-group для ознакомления.  
\- Логан Сандерс, - произносит всезнающая Донна, замерев, Рейчел смотрит на нее, как кролик на удава. А Донна кивает, продолжая, - да-да, твой  _бывший_ , планирует вчинить нам иск – твоему  _нынешнему_  его адресовав.   
\- Какой иск? – губы не слушаются, руки уже торопливо собирают в сумку телефон и флешку, - Майку, за что?  
\- За все хорошее, наверное, - философски замечает она, наблюдая за ее торопливыми сборами. – Ты, я так понимаю, к Логану намылилась…  
\- Станешь останавливать?  
\- Нет… Решать – тебе. Не столкнись там в приемной с Харви и твоим Чудом. Вряд ли он переживет еще один раз…  
  
  
\- Луис, тебя Джессика не просила зайти? – Катрина, которую Луис первым делом вернул на прежнюю должность своего личного помощника, проходит в кабинет.  
\- А что-что-что случилось?! – взбутетенивается тот, - мне никто ничего не говорил!   
\- Что неудивительно, после того, что было… - напоминает ему Катрина, - Харви и Майк отправились куда-то, а перед этим я слышала, как Джессика упомянула имя Логана Сандерса.   
\- Лог… Логана Сандерса? А что он имеет нам предъявить? С ним работал Харви… - принимается рассуждать вслух он, - а у Майка с ним были какие-то трения, похоже, личного характера… Ну конечно, - усмехается Луис, - снова вся контора будет прибирать за любимцем Харви…  
\- Луис, я не знаю – чем ты держишь Джессику… Не возражай! – Катрина разрешает себе обойти стол, сокращая минимально-допустимое расстояние между ними практически до нуля, - другого объяснения ее внезапной перемене в этом вопросе не найти. У тебя на нее есть жесткий компромат, но вы оба уверены в том, что использовать ты его не станешь. Так вот, это – твой шанс!   
\- Шанс?  
\- Снова заработать очки! Луис, если ты найдешь решение там, где не получилось у Харви…  
\- Джессика меня простит и повесит мое имя на стене, рядом со своим! – откинувшись на спинку, Луис предается мечтам, - А имя Харви спустит во второй ряд…  
\- Луис! – почти рявкает Катрина, - сейчас не время мечтать, время – действовать! Пойди к Донне, выясни подробности…  
\- Я с ней не разговариваю! – кривится тот, - она предала меня больше других, потому что от нее я подножки не ждал!  
\- Отодвинь обиды до лучших времен, Луис, - продолжает увещевать Катрина, - сейчас важно опередить Майка и Харви!   
\- Ладно, послушаюсь тебя еще раз, - ворчит он, поднимаясь с кресла, - я ведь могу говорить с ней сухо и только по делу…  
\- Вот и молодец… - вслед ему озабоченно кивает Катрина…  
  
  
\- Рейчел? – он удивляется так искренне, будто его секретарь пять минут назад не доложила ему о ее приходе. – Что привело тебя в мои нескромные хоромы пентхауза? Это совсем новый офис, кстати, как тебе обстановка?  
\- В старом было уютнее…  
\- Тебе тоже так показалось? – почти как раньше радуется он. – Зачем ты пришла, Рейчел? – интересно, он никогда не сокращал ее имя, как все остальные. – Хотя… постой, я угадаю – тебя твой «мужчина» прислал? - Кавычки так явно проскальзывают в его тоне, что ей становится обидно.  
\- К твоему сведению, Логан, Майк не знает, что я – здесь и будет просто замечательно, если ты не побежишь докладывать ему об этом прямо сейчас!   
\- Нет, этим займется мой адвокат, - усмехается тот, - ты сама сказала, в нашу последнюю, во всех смыслах, встречу – что мы не увидимся больше. Выводы напрашиваются сами… Что изменилось, Рейчел?  
С видимым усилием она концентрируется на том, ради чего сюда пришла – Майк, процесс, фирма. Именно в таком порядке – ей практически все равно, что станет с Джессикой, если вдруг афера Майка всплывет. А она – всплывет, стоит лишь судейским за них за всех взяться…  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты не подавал иск! – выдыхает она, старательно пряча от него глаза. – Мы договоримся на твоих условиях…  
\- Ты говоришь от имени фирмы или от себя лично? – тут же привычным за месяцы работы деловым тоном уточняет Логан.  
\- От себя… Но – если мы сойдемся в условиях, не думаю, что Джессика будет серьезно возражать…  
\- Ты рискуешь… все слишком хорошо, - Логан останавливается у огромного окна рядом с ней, - неужели у вас все –  _так_  плохо?  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду – меня и Майка? У нас все просто прекрасно!  
\- Я вижу… - соглашается он и тут же, без перехода, объявляет вдруг, - давай работать вместе.   
\- То есть – вместе? – растерявшись от неожиданности его предложения, Рейчел смотрит непонятно. – Логан, месяца не прошло, как я сказала, что не хочу тебя знать, а теперь ты…  
\- Предлагаю тебе работу, да, - кивает он, поворачиваясь и оказываясь вдруг слишком близко. – Почему ты – передумала, Рейчел?  
\- Я не… - голос противно дрожит и она останавливается, делая пару шагов назад, восстанавливая дистанцию между ними. – Твое предложение – одно из условий, так? Хочешь, чтобы я стала твоей  _личной_  помощницей и тогда ты не станешь подавать иск?  
\- Я не думал об этом в таком контексте, честно говоря, - улыбается он, - ты сумела убедить меня перед Большим Советом…   
\- И что, тебя осенило? – у нее выходит слишком резко, - Если я буду под рукой, это сильно облегчит тебе жизнь!   
\- Рейчел, - присев на подоконник, Логан терпеливо продолжает, - мы сейчас говорим не о моем вероятном иске, подумай – что ты теряешь? Кто ты в своей конторе сейчас – помощник юриста, да еще и на половине зарплаты. Подожди, - останавливает он ее, - я скажу сам, ты надеешься, что по завершении учебы все изменится, и Джессика сделает тебя младшим партнером… Возможно. Но ведь вернулся Майк Росс, а это значит, что тебе достанется лишь документальное оформление дел, решенных вашей «сладкой парочкой».   
\- У Майка есть и собственные дела, - не желает признавать очевидного она, - и он часто просит меня помочь. Как и Харви. Так что, не тревожься за меня Логан, я своего не упущу.  
\- Уже упускаешь, - пожимает он плечами, - я ведь тебе не место секретарши предлагаю, у меня этого добра… Ты будешь кем-то вроде консильери при мне… - заметив явную тень раздумья на ее лице, он усиливает нажим, - Рейчел, мне очень нужен юрист, которому бы я доверял и не боялся спросить то, чего не понимаю. Ты мне поможешь?  
\- Ты собираешься подавать иск на Майка и фирму? – не отвечая, спрашивает она.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя вынудил принять мое предложение? – и снова расстояние между ними угрожающе сокращается. Рейчел, так и не договорившись сама с собой, проскальзывает между ним и массивным столом, оказываясь на свободе.  
\- Я уже сказала тебе – нас больше ничего не связывает, даже работа. Ты говорил, что изменился, что не используешь больше людей в собственных целях… – дверь за спиной распахивается неожиданно, так что Рейчел не успевает закончить свою обличительную речь. Майк медлит на пороге всего несколько секунд, мгновенным взглядом оценив вздрюченную Рейчел и Логана, плохо скрывающего свое недовольство их появлением.   
\- Майк! – резкий тон Харви все-таки заставляет Малого остановиться. – Ты мне обещал! – напоминает тот, - уведи Рейчел, отправь ее с Реем и подожди меня в холле.  
\- Но, Харви…  
\- Место, дружок… - негромко, но чрезвычайно внятно комментирует ситуацию Логан, заслужив яростный взгляд Малого и ироничный – Харви.  
\- Иди. – Майк покорно кивает, привычно следуя инструкциям старшего, пропускает Рейчел вперед, выходя из кабинета.  
\- Развлекаешься… - Харви, дождавшись, пока дверь за ними закроется, устраивается в кресле напротив Логана.  
\- А ты разве нет? – отзывается тот, - Ты с ним чувствуешь себя значительней? Кто-то постоянно смотрит на тебя с восторженным блеском в глазах.  
\- Цветочно-конфетный период у нас давно канул в Лету, Логан, - не остается Харви в долгу, - отношения требуют отдачи… Но – откуда тебе это знать, любовницу ты бросил ради жены, а та – бросила тебя, ради более перспективного… - Харви щелкает пальцами, - напомни, как звали того продюсера…   
\- Верни своего оруженосца – он тебе напомнит, - отвечает Логан, - пока будет бить мне морду. А ты потом засвидетельствуешь этот факт избиения в суде.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, Логан, что ты последние мозги на Альпийских склонах растерял, - задумчиво произносит Харви. – Имей ввиду, если ты хоть пальцем в сторону иска шевельнешь – мы с Майком… да-да, именно «мы с Майком» размажем тебя по вот этому дорогущему ковру.   
  
  
\- Майк! Подожди! – Рейчел почти бежит за ним, пока он широким шагом пересекает приемную, холл и затаскивает ее в лифт. – Ты делаешь мне больно! – потирая запястье, где только что были его пальцы, склочным тоном сообщает она.  
\- Да? Правда? – дождавшись, пока створки лифта сомкнутся, он разворачивает ее к себе, - Что ты здесь делала?!  
\- Просто хотела помочь! – огрызается она, - мне казалось, что меня Логан услышит – тебе нельзя стать ответчиком по иску, разве сам ты этого не понимаешь?!  
\- Рейч! – он с размаху бьет по кнопке аварийной остановке лифта, - мы с Харви вполне в состоянии разобраться с Логаном!  
\- Я уже видела – как! – не остается в долгу она.   
\- Возможно, мне тоже стоило его расцеловать! – не успевает вовремя прикусить язык все еще плохо соображающий Майк, - Тогда бы не было причин для иска!   
\- Отчего же, - все не успокаивается Рейчел, - тогда бы он мог вменить тебе сексуальные домогательства! – споткнувшись о его пристальный взгляд, она медленно выдыхает, пытаясь вернуться в тот момент, когда все опять пошло наперекосяк.  
\- Ничего личного в этом нашем разговоре не было, Майк, - она лукавит, но сейчас и сама верит собственным словам, - я хотела попробовать убедить его не подавать иск… Просто… я боюсь за тебя.  
\- Я знаю… - притянув к себе, Майк обнимает ее, - все будет хорошо… - стараясь быть убедительным, говорит он, радуясь полутьме лифта и тому, что Рейчел не видит выражения его лица.   
Усадив ее в машину, он склоняется к окошку, - Поезжай в университет, лучше тебе сегодня не показываться в конторе. Харви будет злиться, Джессика… а ведь еще и Луис…  
\- Я еще раз поговорю с ним, - Рейчел высовывается, чтобы снова его поцеловать, - прости, если ты подумал, что…  
\- Я ничего не подумал, Рейчел! – перебивает ее Майк, стуча по крыше автомобиля, - Рей! – машина трогается, он же договаривает вслед, - буду поздно… - возвращаясь в здание.   
\- По-моему, я сказал тебе – ждать меня в холле, - Харви входит сквозь едва разъехавшиеся створки лифта, не давая Майку выйти. – Хочешь дать ему еще один повод для иска? Ты попросил Рея вернуться?  
\- Нет… Я…  
\- Понятно, - бросив на него оценивающий взгляд, Харви кивает самому себе, - Давай-ка пройдемся, тут всего три квартала до конторы. Проветрим мозги.   
\- Она сказала, что пришла убедить его, - безо всякого перехода выдает вдруг Майк, - думала, у нее получится.  
\- Мы оба знаем, куда ведут благие намерения. И не похоже, что они говорили об иске, - купив пару хот-догов, замечает Харви, сворачивая в сторону Центрального парка, - речь явно шла о другом.  
\- Похоже, что мы помешали, - делая вид, что не понимает прозрачных намеков, отзывается Майк, - может и к лучшему. Неизвестно, до чего они могли бы договориться…  
\- Ты не спросил, выдвигал ли Логан условия? – уточняет Харви, вытирая пальцы салфеткой, - было бы проще знать, чего он хочет.   
\- Кажется, не озвучивал, - Майк качает головой, прокручивая в голове разговор в лифте, а потом и на улице. – Нет, ничего конкретного. Просто разговоры.   
\- Как вернемся, собери информацию по его компании, особенно, по совету директоров, там всегда есть недовольные.  
\- В прошлом месяце Рейчел ведь помогала ему подобрать следующую компанию для купли-продажи. Совет не был в нем уверен, победа надо мной, - у него это фраза выходит неожиданно легко, - упрочила его положение, но этого может быть мало.  
\- Хочешь занять его проблемами в собственном доме, чтобы он отстал от нас? – Майк пожимает плечами, - Можно попробовать, это будет неплохим отвлекающим ходом, разве нет?   
\- Если выйдет, то – да, - остановившись на переходе в ожидании зеленого света, Харви добавляет, - только это называется вмешательством в дела компании, которая даже нашим клиентом не является, и считается…  
\- Нарушением правил, - подхватывает Малой, - но Логан тоже не будет играть честно. Да и нам – не впервой границы переступать… - бывший наставник, которого теперь, наверное, можно называть другом, пристально вглядывается в его лицо. Майк чуть ежится, но глаз не отводит, только слегка плечом поведя. – Что, я не прав?   
\- Прав, - чему-то своему усмехается Харви, сворачивая за угол и уже на подходах к их зданию договаривает, - не зря же я пообещал, что мы с тобой размажем его по ковру в его кабинете, если он дернется в сторону иска… - Майк одобрительно кивает, следом за Харви заходя в лифт.  
  
  
\- Донна… - голос звучит очень сухо, тон нейтрально-равнодушный, все так, как должно быть.  
\- Луис… - тон официальный, голос нейтральный, в глазах прячется презрение… И это лишь беглая оценка, так сказать, невзначай брошенный искоса «чтобы она не догадалась» взгляд. Собою Луис доволен, а вот поведением Донны – нет.   
\- Куда отправились Харви и… - язык на  _его_  имени зависает, притормаживая от волны возмущения, поднимающейся внутри каждый раз, стоит Луису  _вспомнить_ , а на память он никогда не жаловался, - этот его  _нелегал_?  
\- Во-первых, Луис, я – не Норма и отчитываться ни перед кем не намерена, во-вторых, именной партнер волен выбрать себе в партнеры по делу кого угодно из работников фирмы, никого не ставя в известность, - она с невозмутимым видом возвращается к своим делам, но Луиса не так-то просто смутить.   
\- Донна, ты не поняла – Джессика просила меня, лично, проследить за тем, чтобы иск Логана Сандерса не стал реальностью, вне зависимости оттого, будет он вменен фирме или персонально Майку Россу.   
\- Это ты не понял, Луис, - Донна манит его пальцем, заставляя того согнуться, - стоит мне только одно слово сказать Харви и ты…  
\- Остановись! – совершенно изменившимся тоном произносит тот, - хорошо, ты – выиграла, как всегда. Да, мне нужна твоя помощь, мне нужно вернуть расположение Джессики, а без хоть какой-нибудь победы оно мне не светит.  
\- Ты – кричал на меня…  
\- Прости…  
\- Ты – довел меня до слез!  
\- Прости, Донна! – Луис прижимает руки к груди, - мне было больно, что в моей фирме меня принимают за мебель. А когда больно мне – я причиняю боль близким людям.  
\- Ты – угрожал Джессике, - выдвигает она очередной довод, Луис мотает головой.  
\- Это был способ заставить ее меня услышать, ты должна понимать это лучше всех, ты всю жизнь рядом с Харви!   
\- Ты напугал Майка наконец, - укоризненно заканчивает она, - а у него и без этого выдался очень трудный период!  
\- Не говори мне про этого неформала! – тут же губы поджимает Луис, - нелегальными эмигрантами занимается специальная служба, дело идет к тому, что и нам следует ввести нечто похожее здесь, на фирме. Он – ходячий прецедент, опровергающий нерушимость нашего устава!  
\- Это точно… - не совсем впопад произносит Донна, наблюдая за явно расклеивающейся уже по дороге от лифтов к своему кабинету Рейчел. – Вот и еще один прецедент…  
\- Майк? Где? – крутит Луис головой, а когда поворачивается, чтобы уточнить у Донны, что та имела ввиду – самой Донны уже нет на месте. – Вот черт! Катрина!  
  
  
\- Рассказывай! – закрыв стеклянную дверь, Донна усаживается напротив зареванной подруги, - конечно, они застали тебя – там! Надеюсь, не в компрометирующей позе?  
\- Донна! Мы просто разговаривали! – довольно резко реагирует она.  
\- Конечно, и до чего договорились? Что Логан выдвинул в качестве условия?  
\- До этого мы так и не дошли… - уже успокаиваясь, отвечает Рейчел, - Майк и Харви…   
\- Майк снова пустил в ход кулаки?!  
\- Нет, но только благодаря Харви, кажется, они о чем-то предварительно условились, - она прячет лицо в ладонях, - я не знаю, что мне делать, Донна!  
\- Ты же сказала – вы не говорили об условиях сделки, - поднявшаяся было Донна возвращается в кресло, - что вы тогда обсуждали, пока не подоспели Харви и Майк?  
\- Он предложил мне работу… - не поднимая головы, отвечает она, - и это – очень редкий шанс… быть может, тот самый, единственный в жизни…  
\- Ты с ума сошла?! Вопрос снимается, как риторический, - Донна заставляет ее на себя посмотреть, - Рейчел, так нельзя, понимаешь? У тебя соглашение с Джессикой, фирма оплачивает обучение не для того, чтобы ты срулила в процессе к кому-то еще.  
\- Я прекрасно об этом знаю, Донна! Я сама выбила из Джессики этот контракт и помню, чего мне это стоило. Но предложение Логана…   
\- Место личной помощницы так тебя прельщает? – улыбка Рейчел выглядит жалкой.  
\- Ты не поняла, Логан предложил мне стать его личным юридическим советником.   
\- Ты потеряешь Майка! – выдвигает решающий аргумент Донна.  
\- Я его уже потеряла! – неожиданно признается Рейчел, - в тот самый момент, когда пришла к Логану. Майк – не забудет, никогда, и неважно, как сильно мы оба стараемся, это никуда не приведет.  
\- Рейчел…   
\- Не стоит, Донна, - качает та головой, - мне нужно подумать обо всем самой. Майк советовал мне не появляться сегодня здесь…  
\- Ты весь день в университете, - подтверждает Донна.   
  
  
\- Луис, ты выяснил подробности про Логана? – Катрина является на его зов незамедлительно, - Нужно разработать стратегию так, чтобы Логан не смог подать иск, даже если бы захотел. Луис!  
\- Да-да, Катрина… - тот что-то торопливо строчит в блокноте, - непременно. Но сначала мне надо встретиться с Джессикой и уточнить детали…  
\- Какие детали, Луис?! – Катрина позволяет себе повысить тон, - Джессика тебя просто не станет слушать, до тех пор – пока ты не придешь к ней с готовым решением проблемы. Я видела, - доверительно сообщает она, - Рейчел вернулась в контору вся в слезах. По офису гуляют слухи, Луис…  
\- Какие? О ком?   
\- Слухи… - выделяя интонацией это слово, повторяет Катрина, - про Рейчел и Логана Сандерса… про  _их_  прошлое…   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Рейчел и … - брови Луиса самопроизвольно ползут вверх, - тогда ясно, почему Майк проиграл этому… этому…  
\- Успокойся, глубокий вдох, Луис! – Катрина на себе демонстрирует систему дыхания для успокоения нервов, - Мы сейчас должны решить, как использовать эту информацию лучше всего…  
\- Я еду к Логану! И беру тебя с собой! – Луис уже решительно направляется к лифтам, - ты должна будешь удерживать меня от опрометчивых слов и действий. Задача ясна?  
\- Так точно, босс! – рапортует она, следом за ним входя в лифт, - так, на какой стратегии мы остановились?


	2. Часть 2

***  
Закрывшиеся вслед за Луисом и Катриной створки одного лифта сменяются открывающимися перед препирающимися Харви и Майком створками другого лифта.  
\- Я не понимаю, Харви! – следуя за ним по коридору в кабинет, Малой нудит. И нудит уже добрых полчаса, то есть – все то время, что они прогулочным шагом добирались от здания компании Сандерса до конторы.   
\- Неудивительно, - ворчит он, входя и закрывая за Майком дверь, - ты ведь у нас университетов не кончал…  
\- Не смешно…  
\- А здесь кто-то пошутил? Майк, мы получим то, что устроит всех, только так.  
\- Не уверен…  
\- И что вы надеетесь получить? А главное – от кого? – Джессика с удобством расположилась на диване, отмечая мгновенное замешательство Майка и тень недовольства, промелькнувшую по лицу Харви.  
\- Джессика… - тот неспешно устраивается за столом, - ты пришла ко мне …  
\- Я пришла к тебе с бейсбольной битой, Харви, - все с той же обаятельной улыбкой акулы, отзывается она, - после того, как прочитала вот это, - документ, очень похожий издалека на повестку, она держит на вытянутой руке до тех пор, пока Майк с осторожностью не забирает его у нее, передавая Харви.   
\- Сандерс! – смяв повестку, Харви швыряет ее в направлении корзины, Майк перехватывает на лету, разглаживая на подоконнике.  
\- После этого, - наблюдая за этим с дивана, продолжает Джессика обманчиво спокойным тоном, - мне позвонил Роберт Зейн и сообщил, что завтра они с клиентом будут у нас. И вот я пришла сюда, Харви, спросить – какого черта!? Что вы… - гневный взгляд в сторону Майка, - с ним сделали с Логаном?!   
\- Харви, я пойду, - вклинивается в паузу Майк, - дел много… надо еще…  
\- Сядь! – в два голоса произносят «родители».  
\- Джессика, - поднявшись, Харви останавливается позади кресла, в которое Майк плюхнулся парой секунд раньше, - когда мы пришли, у Логана была Рейчел и обсуждать что-то…  
\- Ты оправдываешься, Харви? – с неподдельным удивлением перебивает она. – Твой протеже что – опять подрался с ним? Да, Майк, я в курсе дел конторы.  
\- Донна… - бурчит Малой, впрочем тут же к Джессике обращаясь, - Харви ни при чем, все это между мной и Логаном, и никак не касается фирмы.  
\- Теперь – касается и очень сильно! Ты – часть фирмы, Майк, и – да, вторая часть иска адресована непосредственно тебе. – Джессика поднимается, направляясь к двери, - Разберитесь с этим до утра, я не хочу встречаться с Зейном больше необходимого!  
\- Где Рейчел? – резко спрашивает Харви, едва за Джессикой закрываются двери, - Ты ее в университет отправил на весь день… - это утверждение, не вопрос, он произносит, глядя на Малого в упор, но тот только кивает в ответ.  
\- Я ей сказал, что ты будешь злиться, - объясняет он, - ты – злишься… Харви, она нас не предаст, если ты беспокоишься об этом. Давай просто отложим эту тему и подумаем, как избавиться от иска.   
\- Я уже сказал тебе – как, по дороге сюда.   
\- Этот вариант нам не подходит.  
\- Деньги и власть – то, от чего не откажется никто. Сделка, Майк… сколько раз мне это еще повторить?   
\- У него их и без нашей подачки – немеряно, - снова пускается в те же пререкания Малой, - ему нет никакого смысла соглашаться, поэтому – нам не стоит об этом говорить.   
\- Джессика будет настаивать на таком решении, - еще один весомый довод, но похоже, что Малого он не уговорит.  
\- Но ты же любишь поступать ей наперекор, - напоминает давнее Майк, - вот и сделаем по-своему. Я пошел к себе, нарою материал на совет директоров.  
\- Иск в силе? – Донна дожидается ухода Майка и лишь потом проходит в кабинет, устраиваясь рядом с Харви на диване, - Логан его запустил?  
\- Повестка была где-то тут, - мельком оглядывая кабинет, кивает тот, - Майк перехватил ее, когда я …  
\- Собирался отправить ее туда, где ей самое место, - продолжает она, - и что будем делать?  
\- Пока не знаю. Завтра Джессика встречается с Зейном и Логаном, так что – мы с Майком ночуем тут.   
\- Майк прав, Логану деньги не нужны, - словно продолжая внутренний монолог, говорит она, - и это предложение его только развеселит. Он хочет унизить Майка, причем – на глазах у вероятного будущего тестя… ну и фирму попинать, заодно.   
\- Унизить Майка… - взгляд Харви делается отстраненным, - растоптать…  
\- Харви… ты же не собираешься…  
\- А почему нет, Донна? Лучше это буду я, чем кто-то другой. Он сам себя загнал в эту ловушку, когда рассказал ей. Теперь мы можем только верить в ее порядочность… - он морщится от самой формулировки.  
\- Ты не все знаешь, - Донна поднимает глаза, встречая его взгляд, - пока вы не пришли, Логан успел предложить ей работу и …   
\- Она в раздумьях… - замолчав, Харви смотрит в одну точку. Здесь, в конторе, они хотя бы могут ее контролировать, ее сдерживают рамки контракта и соглашения о неконкуренции. А там…  
\- Это плохо, да? Я пыталась ее отговорить, но…  
\- Это – плохо…  
\- Ты совсем не веришь ей, - качает головой Донна, - думаешь, она в отместку…  
\- Я не знаю, Донна… Не знаю, что будет после того, как Рейчел бросит его. Но сейчас нам некогда этим заниматься…  
\- Я поняла, - кивает она, - еще что-нибудь?   
\- Проследи, чтобы Луис….  
\- Не сунул нос в это дело.   
\- Харви, - Малой на повышенной скорости возвращается в кабинет, - кажется, мы можем избежать иска!  
\- Мы – это ты и фирма? – Майк озадаченно трет лоб, - говори уже!  
\- Делая документы по слиянию доступными для КЦБ, Логан снял с нас адвокатскую тайну, так? – присев на ручку кресла, отчего Харви неуловимо хмурится, он принимается перебирать бумаги в папке у себя на коленях. – Так вот, устав фирмы очень четко описывает процедуру отказа от клиента, - подняв глаза, он встречает выжидающий взгляд Харви, - Логан прав, мы должны были выдать ему письменное предупреждение и начать процедуру расторжения договора, для того, чтобы клиент сумел найти себе новых консультантов, с минимальным для себя ущербом.  
\- Я понял, - кивает Харви, - ты тайно работаешь на папашу Зейна, потому что это его стратегия обвинения.  
\- Ты не дослушал, - почти самодовольно улыбается Малой, - устав фирмы писал Луис, поэтому мелкий текст и все, что между строк, следует читать с особым тщанием.  
\- Короче, Майк!   
\- В особых обстоятельствах именной партнер фирмы имеет право отказать в услугах клиенту, без объяснения причин, - с торжественным видом Майк выкладывает на стол копию устава фирмы, с закладкой на одной из страниц.  
\- То есть, здесь мы прикрыты, - подводит итог Харви, - о фирме ты позаботился, давай теперь подумаем о тебе.  
  
  
\- Мистер Сандерс… - Луис бочком протискивается в широкую дверь, - рад, что вы согласились на встречу, несмотря ни на что.  
\- Теряюсь в догадках, что могло привести сюда вас, - указывая на ближайшее кресло, поднимается из-за стола тот, - но, каюсь, любопытство – мой порок.   
\- Вы подаете иск на мою фирму, - прочно устроившись напротив, Луис заходит издалека, - но, возможно, мы могли бы придти к компромиссу…  
\- По поводу? Мистер Литт, один из ваших именных партнеров в грубой форме указал мне на дверь, из-за чего мне пришлось отчитываться перед Советом Директоров, к тому же моя компания потеряла возможность крупных инвестиций.   
\- Мистер Сандерс, мне искренне жаль, что вы понесли финансовые потери, и ваш уход нанес урон фирме. Я хочу предложить вам, - он выкладывает на стол папку, - взаимовыгодное решение этой проблемы. Мы платим вам компенсацию в размере неустойки по контракту, а вы отзываете иск. – Луис нервно барабанит пальцами по столу, пока Логан изучает документы с непонятным выражением на лице, словно что-то мешает ему согласие дать.  
\- Допустим… только допустим, что я – скажу «да», - с явным сомнением произносит Логан, - и ваша фирма, мистер Литт, останется при своих, но это не спасет мистера Росса.  
\- Мистера Росса… - Луис кривится, - но он ведь даже и не … - замолчав на полуслове, он встречает более, чем просто заинтересованный взгляд Сандерса, - в то время он не работал в фирме, - тут же находится он.  
\- Но он вернулся, мистер Литт, - возражает Логан, - и именно туда, откуда так внезапно ушел. А его место в фирме, пока он отсутствует, занимает его девушка.   
\- Рейчел перешла на место помощника Харви Спектера потому что поступила на юрфак, - ворчит Луис, - и я вовсе не должен вас в это посвящать, это внутренние дела фирмы, никак клиентов не касающиеся. И все это… - он указывает на исковое заявление на столе Логана, - ваши домыслы, мистер Сандерс. Мы можем придти к согласию и вы даже останетесь в выигрыше, если просто отзовете иск и примете эту сделку.  
\- Из ваших действий, мистер Литт, я уяснил одно – фирма, то есть Джессика Пирсон, не хочет выпускать мистера Росса из-под своего крыла, а значит – вам есть, что скрывать. – Луис старательно прячет взгляд, чтобы не дать лишней пищи для подозрений, а Сандерс вполне благодушно продолжает, - И в свете всего этого, мне кажется, я поторопился и ошибся в формулировках иска – мошенничество надо вменять не только Майку Россу, а всей фирме!   
\- Вы выиграли в инвестиционной сделке! – уже теряя терпение, Луис повышает голос, - Обставили Майка, сотрудничали с КЦБ, заработали не меньше Форстмана на ликвидации! Зачем вам фирма и Майк?  
\- Для мести всегда есть место и время, мистер Литт, - все таким же ровным тоном отзывается Логан, - и чем дольше ждешь, тем это увлекательней… Спасибо, наша встреча оказалась весьма содержательной, вы указали мне на мои слабые места. Всего хорошего, мистер Луис… - и, швыряя папку с предложением сделки тому через стол, добавляет, - и заберите это - с собой!   
  
  
\- Давай-ка сделаем перерыв, - почти с ненавистью глянув на остатки холодного кофе на дне своей чашки, Харви отставляет ее в сторону и, встречая изумленный взгляд Малого, пожимает плечами, - что? Я вполне могу вымотаться, если уж на то пошло…  
\- По-моему, это первый раз… - задумчиво произносит тот, - когда я слышу от тебя «я устал»…   
\- Все когда-то бывает впервые… - ему в тон откликается Харви. А Малой-то подрос… не заматерел, нет, скорее просто возмужал… уже не щенок. И дело не в недешевом костюме или аккуратной прическе, эта «взрослость» появилась в глазах после его ухода и возвращения назад…   
\- Харви? – отвлекает его от раздумий объект этих самых дум. Слишком пристальный взгляд старшего друга давно уже не вызывает нервной озабоченности по поводу внешнего вида или того, что ляпнул что-то не то, скорее, желание быть полезным. – Что-то сообразил? Давай вместе помозгуем, о чем ты думаешь?  
\- Думаю – на хрена ты сдался Логану… - Харви с интересом наблюдает пантомиму «ну-как-я-же-дал-ему-в-морду-и-он-теперь-хочет-отомстить» на лице Малого, выжидая, пока тот не закончит пыжиться. – Мисс Зейн – не такой уж подарок, чтобы глотки за нее рвать, без обид, Майк, - неопределенное движение бровей можно принять за ответ, - если брать в расчет вашу … дуэль, так вы сами прекрасно справились, без привлечения, так сказать, третьей стороны. «Смертельную битву» выиграл тоже он, спихнув тебя с арены, не без чужой, правда, помощи… - и снова на лице Майка лишь кривая усмешка.  
\- Из всего этого, - отвечает, наконец, он, - следует очень простой вывод – Логану нужен не я…   
\- Ну и настолько уж я и задел его самолюбие! – недовольным тоном отметает Харви вполне стройную версию, Майк пожимает плечами, - Это объясняет практически все – иск, адресованный мне и фирме, ведет к переговорам, дирижировать которыми будешь, без сомнения, ты. Потом сделка, устраивающая или не совсем, обе стороны или судебный процесс, - и, выдохнув, продолжает, - в любом случае, неприятности, как минимум, нам гарантированы.  
\- Вывод?  
\- Сделать это неинтересным для Логана? – предлагает Малой, Харви выжидающе молчит, но продолжения явно не последует.  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь, исключишь из разбирательства меня?  
\- Возможно, что придется… - взъерошив и без того уже разлохмаченные волосы, Майк поднимается, - пойду сварю еще кофе. Заказать что-нибудь?  
\- Нет уж! – с отвращением оценив разбросанные тут и там пустые коробки из-под китайской еды, Харви снимает с вешалки пиджак, - хватит на сегодня сухомятки, пошли нормально поедим!  
\- Сейчас, - кивает Майк, - отлучусь ненадолго…  
\- Майк! – Катрина поджидает его на полдороге к мужскому туалету, - вы еще не ушли…  
\- Что случилось? – моментально настораживается он.  
\- Луис… - она медлит, взвешивая все «за» и «против», - мне кажется, он совершил глупость.  
\- Луис сделал… что?! – Катрина втягивает голову в плечи за его спиной, - Кто его вообще туда пустил! – продолжает бушевать Харви.   
\- Мы подумали, что это будет продуктивно, - находит в себе силы возразить Катрина, - особенно, после вашего визита к мистеру Сандерсу.  
\- Вы? Это была твоя идея?!  
\- Луиса, - торопится объяснить Катрина, - он хотел загладить вину перед Джессикой, за то, как вел себя с ней…  
-  _Да, хорошо у него получилось_ *, - как всегда, к месту, цитирует Майк, - что он наобещал Логану?  
\- Я не знаю, Луис сначала сказал, чтобы я поехала с ним, а потом передумал и отправил меня к Рейчел в университет.  
Не давая Малому времени сообразить, в каком направлении мыслил Луис, Харви обращается к Катрине, - Он вернулся?! Пойду – выясню размеры катастрофы!  
\- Стой! – Майк перехватывает его почти у двери, - Давай лучше я… поговорю с ним, для начала…  
\- Опасаешься, что я прибью Луиса раньше, чем мы узнаем все подробности, - с неприязнью разглядывая притихшую в дверях Катрину, усмехается он.  
Майк пожимает плечами, - нам же не нужны здесь кусочки Луиса, разбросанные по всей конторе, а дело закончится именно этим… если ты сейчас к нему пойдешь, - понизив голос, чтобы не услышала Катрина, он продолжает, - К тому же, мы не знаем, чего ждать от Луиса… - поймав пристальный взгляд Харви, добавляет, - это же Луис!  
\- Иди! – молча кивнув, Майк выходит, Катрина пытается незаметно улизнуть следом. – Катрина…   
\- Я не нашла Рейчел, поэтому не знаю, чего от нее хотел Луис, - вытянувшись во фрунт, отвечает она, - и подробности их диалога с мистером Сандерсом мне тоже не известны. Я только знаю, что он планировал предложить…  
\- Ну?!  
\- Вторичную компенсацию по контракту, в размере неустойки.  
\- И все?! Кретин!  
\- Я могу идти?  
\- Куда угодно! – сдерживаясь с видимым усилием, отзывается Харви, ища в собственном кабинет то, что можно было бы безболезненно швырнуть об стену. Не найдя ничего подходящего, он смотрит на часы, - ну, пяти минут ему должно было хватить! – и с весьма решительным видом направляется к Луису в кабинет…  
  
  
\- Пшел прочь, наймит! – не разворачиваясь в кресле от окна, комментирует Луис его появление.  
\- Даже если я и пекусь об интересах Харви, - в тон ему отвечает Майк, - то уж точно не из-за денег…  
\- Ой, вот только не надо! – ворчит тот, повернувшись, - иди сражать своим блестящим умом и эрудицией кого-нибудь другого, благо – зрителей и почитателей у тебя здесь хватает! Я знаю, зачем ты пришел, Майк, тебя твой сюзерен прислал, чтобы узнать – не сболтнул ли я чего лишнего Сандерсу.  
\- А ты – сболтнул? – Харви стоит на пороге, его обманчиво-спокойный вид внушает Майку серьезные опасения.   
\- А-а! – все тем же недовольным тоном продолжает Луис, - и ты пришел… проверить, как тут твой  _падаван_  справляется без тебя!  
\- Луис! Ты посмотрел Звездные Войны, – преувеличенно-жизнерадостным тоном замечает Малой, тот почти равнодушно отвечает, - Должен же я понимать – о чем вы говорите… Ничего, кстати, особенного, обыкновенная житейская история… Спартак – лучше! – он с вызовом смотрит на не на шутку взбешенного Харви.  
\- Не съезжай с темы, Луис!  
\- Спокойно, Харви! – Малой вновь вклинивается между ними, - мы же договорились – я сам… - тот кивает неохотно, но отступает.   
\- Ты прав, Луис, я… мы пришли не ради светской беседы – ты ходил к Логану, зачем?  
\- Ты плохо натаскал своего любимца, Харви, - продолжая игнорировать реплики Майка, высказывается Луис, - с подобными вопросами не пристают «в лоб»…  
\- Он даст фору любому из твоих выкормышей, Луис, - уже привычно чуть растягивая слова, отзывается тот, проходя внутрь и с удобством располагаясь на диване, Майк чуть улыбается в ответ, чувствуя его поддержку, отчего уверенность в себе растет в геометрической прогрессии.  
\- Хорошо… я – не учился в Гарварде… ты ведь это хочешь услышать от меня, Луис? – тот пялится исподлобья, Майк пожимает плечами, - да, мы с Харви, а потом – мы с Харви и Донной, а потом – мы с Харви, Донной и Джессикой… хранили эту тайну.   
\- Ты забыл еще упомянуть Рейчел! – с вызовом бурчит Луис, не поднимаясь из-за стола, - вы все делали из меня дурака, и не один год!   
\- И что? – Майк нависает над ним, упираясь ладонями в стол, - Теперь – ты знаешь… и – что, Луис? Ведь главное – не само знание, а куда ты с этим пойдешь…  
\- И это, конечно, волнует тебя больше всего, - язвительно замечает Луис, откидываясь на спинку кресла, - расскажу ли я или сдержу слово…  
\- Сдержишь, Луис, - Харви, рассмотрев этикетки на бутылках, выбирает скотч, разливая по бокалам, - потому что Джессика, в отличие от тебя, не верит «на слово», - тот морщится, но согласно кивает, перенимая у Харви бокал с виски.  
\- Конечно, она дала мне подписать соглашение, так что… - обращается он к Майку, - можешь не трястись, от меня никто ничего не узнает…  
\- Сядь уже, Майк, - виски, как всегда, благоприятно действует на Харви, расслабляя и смягчая его суждения, - Луис, какого хрена ты к Сандерсу поперся?   
\- Предложенная сделка была определенно выгодной! – защищается он, - Не знаю, почему он не согласился…  
\- Компенсация в размере неустойки по контракту, серьезно? – двинув в сторону Малого бокал скотча, Харви закидывает ноги на низкий журнальный столик, - это с его-то финансовыми оборотами… Да я ни за что не поверю, Луис, что ты так по-глупому слажал! Чего ты хотел на самом деле добиться?  
\- Выяснить причину иска, - нехотя отзывается тот, - к фирме – понятно, я после разговоров с тобой часами с психоаналитиком в себя прихожу… А Майк? Он не был в фирме на тот момент, про его криминальное настоящее Логан знать не может… - он с подозрением разглядывает заалевшие вдруг уши Малого, - или – может? Рейчел…   
\- Ты сразу подумал о ней, - криво усмехается Майк, избегая настойчивого взгляда Харви, - но ты ошибаешься, Луис!   
\- Майк… - прикрыв глаза рукой, тот явно собирается нечто неприятное рассказать и Харви вполне представляет – что именно.  
\- Луис – нет! – резко перебивает он, - не сейчас и не так! Нет!  
\- Но – он должен знать… - возражает тот, у Майка создается впечатление, будто он вдруг перестал понимать родной язык, - она ведь..  
\- Нет… - Харви качает головой, не сводя глаз с Луиса, - не нужно…  
\- Да что происходит?! – не выдерживает Малой, - Харви?!  
\- Хочешь – скажи сам… - разводит Луис руками, - так или иначе…  
\- Это не мы должны были тебе рассказать, Майк… - Харви тянет время, что так не него непохоже. – Сегодня, когда мы пришли к Логану, там была Рейчел… - Майк кивает, - Я сам вывел ее из здания…  
\- Логан Сандерс предложил ей работу, - не давая ему опомниться, объясняет Харви, - и – не должность помощника… Юрист твоего уровня, Майк, с ошеломительными перспективами роста в его компании…   
\- И она не сказала «нет»… - от себя добавляет Луис…  
\- Нет… - растерянно потерев лицо, Майк взъерошивает волосы, невидяще глядя на Харви, - нет… Мне надо уйти… я – быстро… мне… - и почти бегом направляется к лифтам.  
\- Печально все это… - замечает в пространство Луис, - а казались такой крепкой, такой красивой парой…  
\- И поэтому ты весь этот разговор завел? – недовольно откликается Харви, - гад ты все-таки, Луис! Колись, Логану – то ничего лишнего не сболтнул? – тот молчит уж как-то слишком долго, - Луис?!  
\- Не уверен…  
\- То есть – ты не уверен? Что ты ляпнул?!  
\- Ничего! – огрызается тот, - вернее… я замялся, когда речь зашла о Майке… у меня чуть было не слетело с языка… но я удержался, Харви! Просто сказал, что он во время их сделки даже не был юристом фирмы…  
\- Да черт тебя дери, Луис! – с досадой произносит Харви, - Логан и так это прекрасно знает, как и то, что он работал у Сиддвела. А ты ему своим сомнением дал пищу для размышлений и возможный прецедент.  
\- Не тянет это на прецедент, - качает головой тот, - так, на аналоги, в крайнем случае… Да не хватит у Логана Сандерса мозгов, чтобы два конца связать… И Рейчел опять же…  
\- Да, об этом! – перебивает его Харви, - зачем ты посылал к ней Катрину?  
\- А то ты сам не знаешь! Вот только не надо, Харви, не говори, что не держишь эту стратегию за – основную. Особенно, если учесть, что Роберт Зейн теперь занимается всеми делами компании…  
\- Да плевать на Зейна и его планы! Он нам палки в колеса не первый год вставляет, - отхлебнув виски, Харви поднимается, останавливаясь у окна, - иск не должен уйти в суд, Луис…  
\- А то я этого не понимаю! – тот становится рядом, - Лучше и до предварительного слушанья не доводить, Майк ответчиком быть не может! – заметив косой взгляд Харви, он хмурится, - Эй, не я притащил в дом беспородного щенка, объявив всем, что он – благородных кровей. Как бы мы все ни любили его, Харви, чемпионом ему все равно не быть… экстерьером не вышел… - тот молчит и Луис, как бы оправдываясь, договаривает, - Сам он думает об этом – иногда…А вот ты будешь всегда об этом помнить, потому что  _Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили…_ ***  
  
  
Дверь захлопывается резко, со злостью, и Рейчел подскакивает в кровати, торопливо нашаривая рукой телефон.  
\- Это я, - раздается из темноты его приглушенный голос.   
Набросив халат, она с преувеличенным воодушевлением откликается, - Майк! Хорошо, что пришел, я думала, что вы с Харви снова заночуете на работе. Ты голодный, наверное? Запеканка в микроволновке, сейчас разогрею – ты поешь и… - Рейчел зажигает ночник, мягкий свет выхватывает из темноты его самого – уставшего, задерганного и какого-то безучастного.   
\- Майк? – она садится рядом, - Что-то еще случилось за день… Расскажи и мы…  
\- А ты? – резко повернувшись, он неотрывно смотрит ей в глаза, - тебе нечего мне рассказать?!  
\- О чем?  
\- Ради бога, Рейчел… - он проводит ладонью по лицу, будто сминая ненужную маску.  
\- Кто сказал тебе – Донна? – перестает делать вид, что не понимает, она, - ей не следовало лезть в наши дела!  
\- Не следовало?! – Майк явно планирует сорваться в крик, - Я узнаю о том, что твой любовник предлагает тебе место рядом с собой от кого угодно, только не от тебя! – резко выдохнув, он понижает тон, - Ты ведь даже не планировала посвящать меня в это, так?  
\- Ты держал меня в неведении по поводу вашей с Харви «маленькой тайны» целых год, - почти спокойно отзывается она, - и теперь мне предъявляешь претензии?  
\- Моя тайна тебе ничем не вредила! - возражает он, Рейчел качает головой, - Моя – тоже, Майк. Я не сказала, потому что говорить нечего… Логан сделала предложение, я …  
\- А ты сказала, что тебе нужно подумать! – продолжает он, видя ее заминку, - я знаю, как все было, Рейчел… - она не отрицает и не оправдывается… Просто молчит…  
На душе – пусто, такое чувство, что изнутри вынули все, что можно и нельзя, ничем пустоту не заполнив… Физически ощущая наваливающуюся безразличную усталость и что-то напоминающее облегчение, Майк останавливается у того самого окна,  _на котором никогда не будет штор_ , вполоборота глядя на подругу. Она отвечает ему прямым взглядом и вздернутым подбородком.   
\- Мы расстаемся? – почти бестрепетным тоном уточняет она.   
\- Я не знаю, Рейчел… - растерявшись от такой напористости, Майк пожимает плечами. - Давай просто… постараемся найти «точку возврата»…  
\- Ты еще веришь в то, что она - есть?  
\- А ты – нет?   
\- Не знаю… как и ты. Нам нужна передышка… чтобы все улеглось… - улыбнувшись непослушными губами, она договаривает, - я поживу у родителей какое-то время…  
\- Не нужно! – торопливо возражает он, - я найду, где переночевать…   
\- Всего несколько дней, пока я не уеду, - твердо стоит на своем она, - чтобы ты не болтался по отелям и не слишком надоедал Харви…   
  
  
\- Стоит презентовать тебе ключи от моей квартиры, - «глас с небес», разбудивший его, материализуется в Харви, только что покинувшего лифт напротив своей квартиры, - чтобы ты не изображал тут придверный коврик…  
\- Что – правда? – почти с энтузиазмом переспрашивает Малой, безрезультатно пытаясь прогнать сонный туман из головы и привести себя в некое подобие порядка.  
\- Нет, - открыв дверь, Харви пропускает его вперед, как обычно, не спрашивая ни о чем.  
\- Мы с Рейчел решили сделать перерыв, - объявляет, будто по громкой связи, Майк, плюхаясь на диван. Нахмурившись, Харви наблюдает за тем, как тот стягивает галстук вместе с рубашкой через голову, продолжая говорить, - я переночую у тебя сегодня, а завтра устроюсь в отеле. Если ты – не против…  
\- Можешь не спешить с отелем… - с непроходящим чувством дежа вю отзывается он из другой половины квартиры, - думаю, диван в состоянии пережить тебя еще какое-то время.  
\- Спасибо, - просто отвечает Малой, голодными глазами глядя на холодильник, - Харви, а у тебя не завалялось тех хлопьев, что я покупал, когда кантовался здесь в прошлый раз?  
\- Эта отрава в крайнем верхнем шкафу справа, - переодеваясь в мягкие домашние брюки, сообщает тот, - а в холодильнике есть мясо и…  
\- Если его отрезать и положить на хлеб, - комментирует свои действия Майк, - выйдет классный поздний ужин… Тебе сваять сэндвич, чувак?  
\- Я как-то говорил тебе не увлекаться такими выражениями, - прислонившись плечом к стене, напоминает Харви, - в следующий раз заставлю рот вымыть с мылом, - абсолютно ровным тоном предупреждает он, к барной стойке подходя.   
\- Так бутерброд-то тебе сделать? – как ни в чем небывало уточняет Малой, вызывая едва заметную усмешку в глазах cтаршего, - Давай уже, кулинар!  
За окнами еще темно и город, если выйти на широкую террасу, по-прежнему утопает в огнях, но в воздухе уже чувствуется приближение рассвета, да и биологические часы упорно твердят о необходимости поспать хотя бы пару часов. Но – отчего-то не удается, к тому же из области дивана тоже доносятся приглушенные тяжкие вздохи и ворочанья с боку на бок.   
\- Харви… - Стоическое решение изобразить спящего – успехом не увенчалось. - Теперь так будет всегда?   
\- В смысле – ты и диван? – сдаваясь, отзывается тот, глядя в темноту, - Я бы не рассчитывал на длительные отношения.  
\- Ничего, я не против и короткой интрижки, - отшучивается Майк, судя по возне, устраиваясь удобнее. – Работа, офис, дом… и все?  
\- А чего-то не хватает? – откинувшись на подушках, Харви рассматривает квадраты света на потолке от ближайших реклам. - Реши, чего хочешь ты сам…  
\- Это не помогает, - откликается тот, лица в темноте не разглядеть, но Харви прекрасно представляет себе сейчас его выражение, - все равно ничего не выходит…  
\- На Рейчел не сошелся cвет клином, - он неохотно затрагивает больную тему, - как ни странно, но женщины любят юристов.  
\- Да, особенно – лучшего клоузера Нью-Йорка! – в его словах столько едкого сарказма, что Харви даже приподнимается на подушках.  
\- Хочешь оспорить это утверждение?  
\- Серьезно? – судя по звукам, Малой сел, - ты и Скотти, ты и Зои… мне продолжить?  
\- Донна делится закрытой информацией, - цедит Харви, с тоской ставя крест на возможности поспать хотя бы часа четыре, рука сама собой тянется к тумбочке, где в ящике лежат сигареты и зажигалка.  
\- Брось – со мной же! – гордо замечает Малой, тут же добавляя, - ты и Донна, кстати!  
\- А вот это здесь – совсем не кстати! – язычок пламени на миг освещает его лицо. – Как сказал бы сейчас Луис, ты задаешь неправильные вопросы и делаешь неверные выводы. Суть ведь не в том, что у нас нет времени на другую жизнь, - сигарета тлеет красным огоньком от каждой его затяжки, будто гипнотизируя Майка. – Рейчел считает, что ты от нее все равно никуда не денешься, - лучший клоузер Нью-Йорка умеет быть безжалостным, - а ты после истории с Логаном не уверен, можешь ли довериться ей, как прежде.  
\- Я не… - Майк мучительно подыскивает слова, - тут все сложно…  
\- Как раз – нет, - гася сигарету, возражает он, - Лола, помнишь такую, знает о том, кто ты, уже больше двух лет и все, что у тебя сейчас есть, ты получил с ее, заметь, абсолютно бескорыстной помощью… Сложности – у тебя в голове, Майк.   
- _Не будь грехом ввергать в унынье и без того – уже унылых, я бы напомнил вам сейчас_ … - неожиданной цитатой отвечает Малой.  
\- А вот Лопе де Вега сейчас был не к месту, - усмехается Харви, все-таки включив свет и с удовольствием наблюдая непритворное удивление на лице Майка. – Да меня как-то Луис достал своим знанием всего Шекспира, вот я его и уел, - объясняет он, - хватило всего одной пьесы…  
\- Это же Луис, - с улыбкой кивает тот, как будто это все объясняет. По-турецки устроившись на диване, он ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Харви, честно признаваясь вдруг, - я не знаю, что мне делать…   
\- Время покажет, - отзывается он, - разберемся с иском, а потом и с Рейчел...- быстрый взгляд на часы заставляет Харви сделать грозное лицо, - и не надейся отоспаться в рабочее время, пока ты живешь у меня – ты не будешь опаздывать!   
\- Конечно, - плюхаясь обратно на подушку и натягивая одеяло повыше, соглашается Майк, - мы же будем ездить на твоем Лексусе…


	3. Часть 3

***   
\- Вы готовы? – Джессика заходит в его кабинет минуту спустя после их прихода. Харви не шутил – почти силком достав Малого из-под одеяла, отправляясь на неизменную пробежку, он застал его клюющим носом над тарелкой с хлопьями полчаса спустя, вернувшись с нее. Потребовалось еще добрых двадцать минут уговоров и угроз, чтобы тот включил мозги в рабочий режим.   
\- Готовы, - за двоих отвечает Майк, вызывая одобрительные взгляды обоих, - я хотел бы, если можно, чтобы Харви…  
\- Он выступит в роли твоего адвоката, разумеется, - перебивает Джессика, - и постарайтесь не затягивать эти игрища надолго. Конференц-зал понадобится для более серьезных мероприятий, чем бодание двух молодых самцов.  
\- Все не так уж банально, Джессика, - вступается Харви, заслуживая ее резкий взгляд, - хорошо, я тоже к этому руку приложил, тебе стало от этого легче?  
\- Когда появится мисс Зейн, - ровным голосом, ничего хорошего не обещающим, произносит она, - пусть зайдет ко мне. И – это не просьба, Харви!   
\- Роберт Зейн и Логан Сандерс ждут в конференц-зале, - Донна останавливается на пороге, - я могу включить селектор… - она замолкает, встречая насмешливый взгляд Джессики. – А Рейчел придет к полудню, у нее сегодня занятия в первой половине дня.  
\- Спасибо, Донна, - проходя мимо нее, кивает Джессика, - проследи, чтобы она попала ко мне в двенадцать – ноль одну…  
  
  
\- Харви, заставляете нас нервничать? – Роберт Зейн поднимается из удобного кресла, встречая входящих в конференц-зал Майка и Харви.  
\- Полноте, Роберт, разве вам есть – из-за чего, - улыбается тот, обходя стол и устраиваясь напротив, - Логан… - Сандерс сдержанно кивает обоим, садясь рядом со своим новым юристом.  
\- Ну, - с деланным энтузиазмом продолжает Зейн, - кто начнет?   
\- Думаю, вы, - соглашается Харви, - как адвокат истца. Цель нашей сегодняшней встречи – попробовать урегулировать все без передачи иска в суд, если это представляется возможным, конечно.  
\- Вы здесь не только, как адвокат мистера Росса, я полагаю, - камера уже включена и стенографистка в дальнем конце стола неслышно стучит по клавишам, фиксируя беседу.   
\- Конечно, часть иска адресована фирме и я, как именной партнер, несу ответственность за это.  
\- А Джессика – не соблаговолила? – иронизирует их противник, на что отвечает хранивший до этого момента молчание Майк, - Она уверена в том, мы справимся…  
\- Не слишком разумно с ее стороны, - замечает Логан, не сводя глаз с Майка, - доверять мошеннику…  
\- Остановите своего клиента, Роберт, - предупреждает Харви, - иначе он сам нарвется на иск о клевете. А в наших судах так много пасется репортеров в поисках хоть каких-нибудь жареных фактов…  
\- Не комментируйте, мистер Сандерс, - вполголоса напоминает ему Зейн, - мы же обсуждали с вами стратегию, давайте придерживаться ее. Итак, мистер Спектер, мой клиент предъявляет вашей фирме вполне обоснованные претензии в том, что вы отказали ему в юридическом сопровождении незаконно, в обход собственного устава и клиентского договора. А тем временем, компания моего клиента была в самом разгаре многомиллионной сделки и резкая смена юристов нанесла ей непоправимый урон.  
\- Прямо уж «непоправимый», - бубнит Майк, - насколько помнится мне, компания мистера Сандерса успешно реализовала свои планы в отношении перепродаваемой компании.  
\- С вами мы будем говорить чуть позже, мистер Росс, - безаппеляционным тоном отрезает отец Рейчел, - так что вы можете нам сказать на это, мистер Спектер? Почему вы отказали в услугах моему клиенту?  
\- Потому что он – козел! – глядя на нехорошо усмехающегося Сандерса, отвечает тот, - А еще – потому что могу это сделать, не спрашивая разрешения у кого бы то ни было.   
Малой в этот момент успевает выключить камеру, - Мы просим прощения – за несдержанность. Харви, где твои манеры? – вызывая у последнего усмешку. – В дальнейшем мы постараемся избегать очевидных оскорблений.  
\- Чем продиктовано возвращение Майка Росса в фирму? – продолжает гнуть свою линию Зейн.  
\- Разумным выбором, - отвечает Харви, замечая заинтересованный взгляд того, о ком ведется речь, - Майк – отличный юрист, разбрасываться подобными кадрами нам не с руки.  
\- Тогда почему вы отпустили его?  
\- Роберт, у меня такое чувство, что мы отошли от темы нашей встречи, - перебивает его Харви, - мы ведь тут Логана и его неудовлетворенность обсуждаем, а не кадровую политику фирмы.   
\- Хорошо, - немедленно соглашается тот, - вернемся к сути – когда мистер Сандерс впервые пришел к вам с предложением атаки на Gillis Industries, вы упомянули конфликт интересов…  
\- Предупредил, как и предполагают правила адвокатской коллегии, - Харви начинает злиться, - не совсем понимаю, к чему вы клоните, Роберт, вопрос – будет?  
\- Безусловно, - кивает Роберт Зейн, - в тот день вы еще дважды встречались с мистером Россом, для чего?  
\- Чтобы выяснить, что он больше не является нашим клиентом.  
\- Одного раза оказалось недостаточно?  
\- Слушайте, Роберт, куда вы клоните?!   
\- Я не клоню, мистер Спектер, а прямо заявляю, что вы, а точнее – ваша фирма, вступила в преступный сговор с бывшим вашим коллегой – мистером Россом, присутствующим здесь, с целью использования финансовых потоков моего клиента для получения прибыли от сделки.   
Харви начинает смеяться первым, долго и от души, Майк присоединяется секунд тридцать спустя. Выдохнувшись, Харви обращается к противникам  _по ту сторону стола_ , - Простите, Роберт, это была более, чем просто удачная шутка. Или вы – всерьез?  
\- Не вижу в этих обвинениях ничего смешного, Харви, - надменным тоном произносит тот.  
\- Да, - вступает Майк, - боюсь, они – серьезно…  
\- Жуть какая… Я бы даже испугался, если бы у вас было что-то весомее слов… Но, - Харви делает паузу, - у вас ничего нет, в основном, благодаря вашему клиенту, Роберт, который так приветливо открыл все документы по сделке КЦБ. И обвинения в сговоре не подтвердились.  
\- К тому же, - не остается в стороне и Майк, - именно мистер Сандерс в итоге получил прибыль по сделке… то, что не успел подмять под себя Форстман.   
\- Еще вопросы? – Харви останавливает взгляд на Логане, - и, кстати, по поводу правомочности отказа клиенту – в форс-мажорных обстоятельствах, зафиксированных в приложении к уставу фирмы, именной партнер… - он указывает на себя, - имеет право выставить за дверь любого.   
\- Прервемся на десять минут, - заявляет Зейн, - мне нужно переговорить с клиентом приватно…  
\- Да хоть пятнадцать! – щедро разрешает Харви, - Идем, Майк, дадим им время и пространство.  
\- Надеешься, что Логан отступит, - следом за Харви вернувшись в его кабинет, Малой падает на диван.  
\- Если у Роберта мозги еще не заплыли жиром, - отзывается тот, - или мы сейчас начнем второй раунд. – Майк, проведя ладонью по лицу, поднимает на него взгляд, - Ты дашь мне его прикончить, Харви? Если ты не уверен, что я – смогу…  
\- Уверен, - спокойно откликается он, - в тебе, как в себе. Только постарайся в следующие полчаса не встревать - я выведу для тебя мяч, забей гол…

 

\- Джессика, вы хотели меня видеть? – Рейчел останавливается на пороге ее кабинет и лишь после приглашающего жеста проходит, устраиваясь на диване, рядом с ней. – Так, в чем дело?  
\- В обязательстве не конкурировать, - с вполне доброжелательной улыбкой объявляет та, - меня попросили освободить тебя от него, до истечения срока контракта.  
\- Попросили? – Рейчел смотрит с беспокойством, - Майк? Харви?  
\- Твой отец был здесь перед началом переговоров, - тем же ровным тоном отвечает Джессика, - сказал, что сочтет это личным одолжением…  
\- А вы?  
\- Сказала, что все зависит от результатов переговоров, - она снова улыбается, - хорошо все, что идет в плюс фирме.   
\- А мой отец – юрист противной стороны… - заканчивает ее мысль Рейчел. Джессика благосклонно кивает, - Именно. Как ты считаешь – мне следует поступить?  
\- Мисс Пирсон… - переходя на официоз, отвечает та, - Джессика, если я скажу, что мне не известны ни планы, ни стратегия моего отца, вы мне поверите? Вероятно, он хочет предложить мне место в своей фирме, на что я никогда не соглашусь! – торопливо заканчивает она под пристальным взглядом управляющего партнера.  
\- Но ты уже раздумываешь над предложением…  
\- Ах, это… - Рейчел вспыхивает, - кто вам сказал – Донна или Майк?! Наверняка Донна, она считает, что может…  
\- И снова – это был твой отец, - прерывает ее возмущенное бурчание Джессика, - сказал – не удерживать тебя соглашениями… У тебя есть – что сказать?  
\- Вы знаете, что да… - вздернув подбородок, отзывается Рейчел, - Логан Сандерс предложил мне место юридического советника в его компании… И если бы не постоянные упреки от всех, начиная с Донны, я бы даже и не вспоминала об этом!  
\- Но теперь ты думаешь об этом все чаще, - понимающий тон Джессики не обманывает ее собеседницу, она хорошо знает, с кем имеет дело, - и возвращение Майка Росса в контору твою карьерную ситуацию не улучшило, так?  
\- Майк… он не… - нехотя, скорее по необходимости, спорит Рейчел, - я никогда не претендовала на его место.   
\- И ты снова ушла в тень, с его появлением, тем более – в свете последних событий. – На тревожно вскинутый взгляд Рейчел, Джессика кивает, - да, я знаю про Логана… про прошлое и про настоящее…  
\- Мы выяснили все, - принимается оправдываться Рейчел, - я рассказала Майку правду, без утайки…   
\- И между вами по-прежнему все хорошо? – кажется, тон Джессики не изменился, но это только кажется. Рейчел хмурится, - Может быть, чуточку иначе, но это детали…  
\- На которых все и держится, - Джессика поднимается, подходя к столу, - мой тебе совет, если ты в нем нуждаешься, конечно – соглашайся на предложение Логана. Это значительный скачок в карьере и шанс, который нельзя упускать. Я сниму с тебя обязательство не конкурировать, и твоя учеба за этот семестр уже оплачена…  
\- Вы не верите, что Майк – простил?  
\- Львиную долю решений, что мы принимаем здесь, - отложив несколько документов в отдельную папку, Джессика поворачивается к ней, - «простить» нельзя. Попытаться понять, принять, просто пережить, наконец… но для всего этого нужно время, много времени… А вы поспешили вернуть все «как было», и в итоге стало только хуже.  
\- Почему уходить должна я?!  
\- Потому что у тебя – есть выход, в отличие от него, - напоминает Джессика, - потому что, ты – женщина и легче приспосабливаешься к переменам.  
  
  
\- Что, Роберт, вы таки убедили своего клиента, что его иск – блажь? – вернувшись в конференц-зал, они поменялись местами, теперь камера была направлена на Логана и его адвоката.  
\- Я отзову ту его часть, что касается фирмы, - заговаривает сам Логан, - и даже не потребую с тебя, Харви, извинений в устной или письменной форме, как настоятельно советовал мне мой адвокат, не более пяти минут назад.   
\- Еще бы ты их потребовал! – комментирует тот. Логан улыбается, - мне понятна природа такой резкой реакции и не буду отрицать – я заслужил, - он переводит взгляд на Майка, с наслаждением договаривая, - и ничуть не жалею о содеянном!   
\- Все это не отменяет вторую часть иска, - объявляет Зейн, - и неполучение прибыли от вашей аферы всего лишь ваше упущение и непродуманность деталей. Мы отзовем иск, после увольнения мистера Росса, и не будем настаивать на лишении его лицензии.   
\- Как благоразумно с вашей стороны, - комментирует Харви, - что ж, поскольку ваши условия не устраивают нас, вернемся в исходную точку. Наша очередь вести опрос, мистер Сандерс, насколько хорошо вы знаете мисс Рейчел Зейн?  
\- Достаточно…  
\- Это не ответ. Насколько известно мне, вы… - начинает Харви, но Логан мгновенно перебивает, - Мы работали вместе, она помогала мне подготовиться к Совету директоров, тогда я еще был в числе клиентов вашей фирмы, она – твоя помощница, Харви. Никакого криминала…  
\- Забавно… - Харви улыбается, - а мне казалось, что вы знакомы гораздо лучше…   
\- Мистер Спектер, - встревает Роберт Зейн, - что-то я не понимаю, куда вы ведете, вопрос-то будет?  
\- Будет, - кивает тот, - вы доставили мисс Зейн в больницу после того, как она упала в обморок, это так? – намеренно не замечая, как меняется в лице Майк.  
\- Да, - пожимает плечами тот, - и в этом я ничего необычного не нахожу. Она переутомилась и частично в этом виноват был и я, поскольку ты, Харви, был моим адвокатом и получается, что она работала и на меня. Так случилось, что у меня была встреча в Колумбийском университете и мы столкнулись в холле. Я позвал ее выпить кофе… собственно, до него у нас дело и не дошло.   
\- Харви, - голосом крайне утомленного человека, долго слушающего всякий бред, произносит отец Рейчел, - если ты опять пытаешься использовать мою дочь, как орудие против меня, то это не лучшая стратегия. Ее здесь нет, а если вы ее притащите в суд, чтобы она смотрела, как я распинаю мистера Росса… без обид, Майк, так не будет этого.  
\- Нет, Роберт, ты не совсем точно понял меня, - Харви переводит взгляд на Малого. Тот выглядит невозмутимо-спокойным, даже слегка отрешенным… значит – готов… - Видите ли, Роберт, ваш клиент сейчас нагло соврал нам и мы сделали вид, что поверили, потому что это не допрос. Но под присягой ему придется сказать все, как было, и как есть… И, поверьте мне, вам это не понравится. Вы говорите, что Майк – мошенник и аферист-неудачник, использовавший меня, как источник информации о действиях Логана. А мы скажем, что между нами тремя есть еще одна общая связь, которая гораздо прочнее, чем адвокат-клиент-конкурент…  
\- Ты не вызовешь ее в суд, Харви! – резко перебивает Логан, - Майк?!   
\- Я пойду на это, Логан, - выдохнув и прикрыв на секунду глаза, Малой кивает, - а если вы сделаете это невозможным, дам показания сам. Я ведь ничего не могу забыть…  
\- Твои показания против моих! – снова возражает Логан, но Зейн поджимает губы, качая головой, - Обоснованное сомнение…  
\- Именно так! – Харви чуть откидывается в кресле так, чтобы и Логан, и Майк были в поле зрения, - думаю, даже до подбора присяжных дело не дойдет… К тому же, все показания Майка я могу подтвердить, Рейчел мне рассказала, в общих чертах, вашу историю, Логан, когда узнала, что ты – наш клиент. Так что, джентльмены?   
\- Мы снимаем иск! – Логан поднимается, резко откатывая кресло назад, неотрывно глядя на Майка, - но ты так просто не отделаешься!  
\- Уже отделался, - в тон ему отвечает он, - и тебя хорошо отделал. Могу повторить!   
\- Давай, рискни здоровьем!  
\- Майк! – глубокий вдох не слишком помогает успокоиться, но Харви нельзя подводить. Он кивает, что – услышал, понял и постарается…   
\- Идем, Логан, - мистер Зейн с явным трудом привлекает внимание своего клиента к себе, - а тебя, щенок, - произносит он, проходя мимо опустошенного Майка, - чтобы я рядом с дочерью не видел!   
\- Это не вам решать, мистер Зейн, - неожиданно спокойно отвечает тот, - мы с Рейчел сами в состоянии все прояснить между собой.   
В конференц-зале после ухода несостоявшихся противников конторы наступает неожиданная тишина…   
\- Хорошо держался, - Харви подходит к окну, останавливаясь плечом к плечу с Майком, - молодец.  
\- Это было…  
\- Гадко, подло? – чуть повернувшись, он рассматривает его профиль, - а то, что они приписывали нам?  
\- Мы стали – как они, - тихо произносит Малой, - те, кто залез на самый верх…   
\- Нет, пока мы помним об этом, - возражает Харви, - просто вынуждены соблюдать определенные правила игры.   
\- Переступая через собственные принципы, - не отступает Малой, - Харви, я позволил тебе использовать Рейчел, чтобы отбиться от иска!  
\- Мир драконов, прекрасных дам и благородных рыцарей давно почил в бозе, мой спящий красавец! – ерничает тот, - Прости, позабыли разбудить…  
\- Ошибаешься, - с легкой усмешкой отзывается Майк, - Прекрасные дамы нынче предпочитают Драконов всяким нищим благородным Рыцарям, даже если те и пытаются их спасти…  
\- Ну, не такой уж ты и нищий, Благородный Рыцарь, - толкает его плечом он, Малой кивает, - да, и верительные грамоты у меня, как у сэра Ульриха…**  
\- Нет, - улыбается Харви, - их тебе не Джеффри Чосер писал… Хотя, справедливости ради, Лола – мастер своего дела…

 

\- Вы все решили? – Джессика не оборачивается на звук его шагов, на крыше ветрено, но по-осеннему тяжелый туман так и не разошелся за день, клочками вися почти над их головами.  
\- Иска не будет.  
\- Рейчел Зейн? – уточняет она, дожидаясь ответного кивка, - я так и думала. Майк не возражал?   
\- Предложил и реализовал.  
\- Взрослеет…  
\- Пожалуй, - обрывки тумана медленно дрейфуют, переваливаясь через парапет и, кажется, сейчас рухнут вниз, но – зависнув на мгновение, плавно продолжают скользить, подгоняемые ветром. – Знаю, Майк с пеной у рта доказывает, что Рейчел будет молчать даже под пытками седьмого уровня…   
Джессика приподнимает бровь, чуть насмешливо договаривая, - Ну а ты слишком хорошо знаешь нас – женщин и какими мы бываем…  
\- Мстительными и злопамятными…  
\- Коварными и предусмотрительными, - исправляет его она, - с этой стороны нам почти ничего не грозит.  
\- Почти? – Харви щурится от резких порывов ветра, - И о какой сумме речь?  
\- Шестизначной.  
\- Малой может гордиться, - комментирует он, Джессика улыбается, глядя на город внизу, - В твоем случае я приписала еще два нуля… - добавляет она, поворачиваясь к, наверное впервые, потерявшему дар речи Харви. – Дана Скотт, ты счел нужным ей рассказать. Я сочла нужным принять соответствующие меры, иначе нельзя ее было отпускать в Чикаго или куда бы то ни было еще… _Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили…_  
  
  
В архиве полумрак из-за погасших ни с того, ни с сего нескольких ламп дневного света и пахнет старыми бумагами, зато здесь тихо, нет камер и можно просто посидеть, жалея себя, или споря с самим собой или с воображаемым Харви…  
\- Мы поступили неправильно, я – облажался! И не говори, что это спасло нашу репутацию и контору, - воображаемый Харви хмыкает в такой знакомой манере, что Майк на секунду пугается. - Да, между нами сейчас не все гладко, но идеальных отношений не бывает в принципе и это вовсе не повод… - воображаемый Харви приподнимает бровь, совершенно сбивая его с толку, - не перебивай меня! Скажешь, что Рейчел собирается стать юристом, а значит должна понять, почему мы выбрали эту стратегию… и я не стану спорить с тобой… - он тихо вздыхает, глядя перед собой, - но обо всем этом она подумает в последнюю очередь. А сначала, когда мистер Зейн или Логан посвятят ее в подробности нашей встречи…  
Отчетливый перестук каблуков, стук двери, поворот замка – у Майка возникает дежа вю, все это уже было год назад…Звук пощечины звонко резонирует от стен – и это тоже было…  
\- Мерзавец! – закрыв глаза, он молча пережидает, пока она придет в себя настолько, чтобы услышать его, - Скотина, подлец и враль! – и еще одна пощечина, - поздравь от меня своего драгоценного Харви, у него вышла идеальная его копия – такой же бездушный монстр! – Третью пощечину Майк уже перехватывает на лету.  
\- Достаточно, Рейчел! – крепко удерживая ее за запястье, он вглядывается в ее близкое сейчас лицо, - у нас не было выхода, только так. Мне жаль, что…  
\- Тебе – жаль?! – она смеется, - тебе? Да вы с Харви забыли значение этого слова еще в Гарварде! Ах да – ты же там не учился! Тебя выперли из колледжа! Дуболом! – рывком освободившись, она разворачивается на каблуках, - Лучше бы я вообще никогда не встречала тебя!  
\- Вероятно, это помогло бы не впутывать тебя во все это, - привычно взлохматив волосы рукой, отзывается он, - и не ставить перед выбором… Ты в курсе моего положения… если бы был шанс сделать это иначе…  
\- Твое положение… - смеется она, - ты бравируешь им, словно флагом размахивая перед моим лицом! Шанс – у тебя их было несколько за последнее время! Ты мог бы остаться в инвестиционном банкинге, к черту Сиддвела, у тебя уже появились собственные связи! Всего-то и нужно было, что начать с нуля! – голос Рейчел звучит все настойчивей и громче, она явно теряет остатки контроля. – Или – просто согласиться на работу у Форстмана, он давал тебе миллион в качестве бонуса! Но нет! Ты не можешь жить без поводка Харви Спектера, тебе необходимо было вернуться сюда и испортить мне жизнь!  
\- Испортить?! – Майк тоже начинает раздражаться, - да стоило тебе увидеть Логана и то, кем он стал, так ты тут же пожалела о том, что отпустила его!  
\- Ну прости, что я на секунду задумалась – отвечая ему «нет»!  
\- Сек… Если это твое «нет», то каким должно быть «да» - я даже предположить боюсь!  
\- Вы бы лучше трахались, как в прошлом году, - невозмутимо произносит Донна, - а то ваш ор даже на сорок седьмом этаже слышно… Майк, тебя ждет Харви…  
\- Уже иду, - кивает он и, под едкое Рейчел: «Давай-давай, беги, пока Харви себе нового любимца не завел», выходит из архива. Донна закрывает за ним дверь, в упор глядя на подругу.  
\- И что это сейчас было?  
\- Я не знаю, Донна! В меня будто вселяется что-то… - она опускается на ближайший стул, - когда я говорю с ним…  
\- Так не встречайтесь! – она останавливается рядом, выкладывая перед той папку с документами. – От Джессики… она просила передать, что сделала то, о чем вы говорили. И – желает тебе удачи.   
\- Она освободила меня от обязательств перед фирмой, - торопливо просматривая бумаги, бормочет потрясенная Рейчел, - и оплатила весь этот год в университете…  
\- Ты согласилась на предложение Логана? – ровным тоном уточняет Донна.  
\- Еще нет… - чуть пожав плечами, отвечает та, - это будет слишком, тебе не кажется? Я просто хочу уйти, чтобы у нас с Майком остался хоть какой-то шанс. Возможно, переступлю через себя и соглашусь пойти к отцу, он теперь даже настаивает на этом, - улыбнувшись невесело, Рейчел продолжает, - Донна, ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу здесь остаться!?   
\- Да, и я не пытаюсь тебя отговорить, - присев на край стола, она напоминает, - Есть еще одно соглашение, которое Джессика не отменила…и не отменит…  
\- У меня нет шестизначной суммы, которую я могла бы выбросить на ветер или сжечь, как мистер Гианопулос, - снова язвит, на этот раз – от бессилия, Рейчел. – И, согласно тому документу, о котором мы с тобой сейчас не говорим, я даже обсуждать его ни с кем не имею права…  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя все сложится хорошо, Рейчел, - направляясь к дверям, на прощание произносит Донна, - нам всем бы этого хотелось…  
  
  
\- Поговорил? – Майк просто кивает, проходя к дальнему креслу. – Вот и хорошо, давай за работу. Мне звонил мистер МакКуин, отец Лолы. С ней беда…  
\- Что случилось? – тут же переключается Малой, Харви одобрительно кивает, - Она в тюрьме, без права выхода под залог.  
\- Пошли к судье, кто ведет ее дело? – подскакивает Майк, - надо ее вытащить!   
\- Не так быстро, скорый ты мой, - останавливает его Харви, - ее арестовали за срыв сдачи в эксплуатацию новой энергосистемы, «зеленый» терроризм, короче.  
\- Постой, так есть же прецеденты, - задумавшись на секунду, он выдает, - начиная с 1994-го большинство дел по ГринПис ведет судья Хопкинс…  
\- Не в Венесуэле… - наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, Харви продолжает, - самолет нас ждет, к утру будем на месте.  
\- А как же вещи? – безо всякой надежды уточняет Малой, - нет, я понимаю, что мы не в джунгли летим, но все-таки…  
\- Рей привез из моей квартиры две сумки, - позволив себе закатить глаза, отзывается Харви, - одна из них определенно твоя…  
\- А в самолете есть Интернет? А нам долго лететь? – словно первокурсник на весенних каникулах, Майк ерзает на сиденье, никак не затыкаясь, - О-о, чартер! – произносит он вслух, прилепляясь к стеклу, пока автомобиль тормозит неподалеку. – Контора может позволить себе личный самолет?  
\- Предпочитаешь рейсовые? Это несложно устроить, - комментирует Харви, с удобством расположившись в широком кресле и где-то уже раздобыв скотч.  
\- Спасибо, я как-нибудь и чартер переживу, - отзывается Малой, расстегивая пиджак и плюхаясь в кресло по соседству, - Так в чем конкретно ее обвиняют?  
\- В хакерском взломе, - винты за иллюминаторами начали стремительно раскручиваться, самолет тронулся, постепенно набирая скорость, - и, что важнее, в подрыве репутации госслужащего. Прилетим – узнаем подробности.  
\- Я ее должник, Харви, причем – дважды…   
\- Значит, начинай думать уже сейчас…  
  
Самолет чуть заметно кренится, меняя курс, солнце уходит на другую сторону, устало потирая глаза, Майк отрывается от монитора – Харви спит. Еще чуть больше двух часов и они окажутся в другой стране, законы которой уже прочно осели в его голове. Майк аккуратно закрывает ноут, оставляя его на столе, а сам вытягивается на диване напротив - скорее всего, чтобы вытащить Лолу, понадобится множество усилий и средств. Он закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в мерное гудение двигателей, самое лучшее бы сейчас – последовать примеру Харви и поспать… но в голову приходит всякая чепуха – они отбились от Логана, но Рейчел… и неизвестно, чем все закончится. С Луисом еще все не утряслось, да и мистер Зейн вряд ли сдаст свои позиции так легко… Шумно выдохнув, он снова садится, запуская пальцы в волосы –  _Ты навсегда в ответе за тех, кого приручил…_    
\- Ты думаешь очень громко, Майк! – недовольный голос Харви, скорее, для проформы, чтобы не расслаблялся, - не кипишуй, приземлимся через… - быстрый взгляд на часы, - …полтора часа, и на месте во всем разберемся. Кстати, ты паспорт захватил? – допив остатки скотча и полюбовавшись на немое возмущение Малого, Харви достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака, что аккуратно висит на вешалке, и кидает на стол документ. – Держи, умник…  
Пока тот сосредоточенно рассматривает чистенькие, еще не тронутые визовым контролем страницы, Харви возвращается к бару, наполняя свой бокал и еще один, для Майка. Луис, как всегда, неимоверно точен в формулировках – теперь всегда нужно помнить о последствиях принимаемых решений и думать, прежде чем сделать шаг, куда он приведет их обоих. Потому что –  _Мы в ответе за тех, кого…_

**Author's Note:**

> * "Звездные Войны Эпизод 6 - Возвращение Джедая" (1983), реж. Ричард Маркуанд  
> ** "История рыцаря" (2001), реж. Брайан Хелгеленд  
> *** "Маленький Принц" Антуан Де Сент-Экзюпери


End file.
